


Isaac's Many Boyfriends

by Rubyya



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: Drabbles of many of the possible boyfriend of Isaac O'Connor.
Relationships: Cody Jones/Isaac O'Connor, Dimitri Danger/Isaac O'Connor, Edward Burger/Maxwell Puckett, Isaac O'Connor/Maxwell Puckett, Johnny Jhonny/Isaac O'Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Little Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this on Valentine's Day but school work got in the way. Oops.

Isaac collapsed on top of Max in a dramatic mess. His homework wasn’t going anywhere and he hadn’t gotten any sleep the previous night. He needed to relax. Luckily Max was in a kind mood and patted Isaac on the head instead of pushing him off. Letting his mind drift Isaac fell asleep, a contented purr escaping from his lips. Max laughed a little. It was always good to know he could put Isaac to sleep.

\---

When Isaac woke up Max couldn’t help but feel a small jolt of electricity. He looked adorable half asleep, happiness filling his eyes. It was a nice break from the anger and fear that normally clouded them.

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Max muttered.

“Then do it,” Isaac said, staring straight into Max’s eyes.

Max took a second to realize he’d said his earlier thought out loud. A bright blush spread across his face, and he didn’t notice Isaac reaching up. In a sudden motion Max’s head was pulled down, his and Isaac’s lips mushing together.

“I love you,” Isaac whispered, before falling back asleep, leaving an embarrassed Max behind.


	2. Pick You Up

Isaac lay on the floor of Ed’s room as Ed played one of his fighting games. It filled the room with a background noise of fake sounding punches and groans. They played against the thoughts tumbling around in Isaac’s head. The anger and fear drowning out the happy memories. All the things he had done wrong on an endless loop.

“I’m trash,” Isaac whispered, mostly to himself.

Ed’s voice rang loud and clear over his game, “As an activist for the environment I am legally required to pick you up. Does tomorrow after school work?”

Isaac had to sit up and do a double take. Ed was still staring at the screen, pushing away at the buttons on his controller. It was several seconds before Isaac’s brain fully understood what was said.

“I hate how smooth you are,” Isaac muttered, falling back to the floor.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” was Ed’s reply, which turned to laughter as Isaac flailed his arm in Ed’s general direction.


	3. A Date By Any Other Name

Johnny leaned against the treehouse walls groaning from boredom. He’d convinced Isaac to come out here to spend some time together, which Isaac had taken to mean they were doing homework. And no matter what Johnny tried, Isaac kept to his work.

“Come on, you can’t seriously want to do English homework right now. I thought we could come up here to talk,” Johnny said, dropping his head on Isaac’s shoulder.

“Considering my paper is due tomorrow, yes, I am serious about finishing it,” Isaac replied, though he did give Johnny a pat on the head.

Johnny sighed loudly to show his displeasure. This was going to be the most boring date ever unless he did something about it. So, in the most Johnny-like fashion, he did. Johnny took Isaac’s papers and pencil out of his hands and sat in his lap. Isaac began to protest but Johnny just leaned back to grin. Then he fell face first onto the floor, yelling in surprise.

“I’m stronger than I look,” Isaac said, that cute smirk of his plastered across his face.

Johnny blushed furiously before coming up with a better plan. He carefully stood up before tackling Isaac from behind, the two of them tumbling and rolling on the floor.

Johnny grinned his maniac smile, “Let’s test that strength out then.”


	4. Cuddling

Isaac snuggled deeper into the pile of blankets on the floor. The room was cold, but the heat from Cody was enough to stave it off.

“You’re warm,” Isaac purred, already half asleep.  
“I’m not warm,” Cody laughed, “My room is just colder than I am.”

Isaac was about to quip back when the door slammed open, revealing Lisa in her pajamas. Cody immediately yelled at her to get out, to which she responded by yelling back. Isaac, wide awake now, sighed. There would be no way to fall asleep with the two siblings arguing. And the argument got louder and louder as Lisa progressively got closer, until she was almost on top of Cody. With a cat-like grin Isaac had an idea. 

A quick glance to make sure Lisa wasn’t looking at him and he grabbed her legs, pulling her down to the tangle of blankets. Before either sibling could say anything Isaac wrapped his legs around Lisa and grabbed on to Cody’s torso. The blanket nest was even warmer with an extra body in it. Isaac fell asleep in a matter of seconds, content.

“I could kick you out of my room any time I wanted to, you know,” Cody whispered to Lisa.

“But you won’t, because Isaac’s comfy and he’ll be sad if I’m gone when he wakes up,” Lisa whispered back, a grin on her face.

Cody could only sigh, which just made Lisa laugh.


	5. Closet Talk

Dimitri liked to think of himself as a laid back guy. Most of the time he didn’t have to try that hard to protect his old club from Suzy. Half the times her plans fizzled out all on their own. All this to say that Dimitri, when he had to, would try his hardest, a situation like that just hadn’t come up in a while. That was when he heard a sound from one of the supply closets. The school had way too many of them, practically one in every hallway. They were something that eventually blended into the walls. 

However that was only when they were quiet. Heavy sobs, muffled by the door, brought attention to the closet now. Dimitri could have ignored it, or told a teacher, no one else would ever know. With a sigh Dimitri opened the door and stepped into the near pitch blackness, making sure to close the door behind him. 

The sobs stopped at the sound of the door opening, but the sounds of heavy breathing led Dimitri to whomever had been crying. In the dark he couldn’t make anything out about the student only that they fit neatly in his arms when he hugged them. The kid shook a little but all it took was a whispered assurance from Dimitri for them to break down crying once more, this time into his shoulder. It took a while, but eventually the tears subsided into quiet sniffles.

“Do you feel better?” Dimitri asked, rubbing the kids back.

He got a nod into his shoulder as a reply.

“Come on. School’s over. We need to get you out of here.”

For the first time the kid replied with their voice, “What if I don’t want to leave? What if I messed everything up and can’t bear to see their faces?”

“I’m sure you’re making it out to be worse than it actually is. I do know that hiding in the closet definitely won’t fix anything.”

The kid took a couple of deep breaths before letting out a barely audible, “Ok.”

Holding their hand Dimitri led the way to the door. Or, at least where he thought the door was. It wasn’t there. A few minutes, and multiple curses, later Dimitri found the handle. His legs hurt something fierce, but on the bright side the kid seemed a lot happier, laughing at Dimitri’s misfortune. With a turn and a push the door opened into the bright light of the hallway. A sharp intake of breath caused Dimitri to turn around, automatically letting the kid’s hand go. There stood the kid, spikey orange hair, bright blue eyes, and slender frame.

“Isaac?” 

Without any warning Isaac shot off into the hallway, and by instinct Dimitri ran after him. They ran up and down and all around. Isaac knew the school better, but Dimitri was faster, leading to many close calls. It was only when Isaac literally ran into Mr. Garcia that Dimitri could grab his arm.

“What are you-,” Mr. Garcia began to ask, trailing off as Dimitri dragged Isaac past.

“What’s wrong?” Dimitri asked.

Isaac simply looked down at his feet.

Dimitri took a deep sigh before continuing, “Look, I know we’re not on the best terms, but that’s not a reason to run away from me, especially after the moment we had in the closet.”

“You surprised me,” Isaac tugged on his arm, “So, thank you for what you did in the closet but I don’t have anything else to say to you.”

“Nothing else at all?”

“Nothing I could say that wouldn’t involve this conversation ending in both of us screaming.”

Isaac’s words had venom in them, but they were the truth. Dimitri looked into Isaac’s eyes, which were still red from crying earlier. New tears formed now, racing down his cheeks and dripping to the floor. Dimitri closed his eyes for a second, thinking, before releasing Isaac’s wrist.

“We have to talk at some point.”

“Some point is not today,” Isaac replied, already turning around.

Dimitri could feel the anger in Isaac’s voice. And yet he was already making bad decisions, so he decided to make one more. Dimitri wrapped Isaac in another hug, pulling him tight.

“What...” Isaac started before trailing off. 

Dimitri had dropped his head low, resting it gently on Isaac’s shoulder. It was enough to make Isaac's head spin. Their bodies were so close. He could hear Dimitri’s heart. It had been one thing in the closet where neither of them had realized it was the other, but not that he knew Isaac’s body didn’t seem to be able to handle it.

“I’ll be here, waiting,” Dimitri whispered, before letting go of Isaac once more and walking away.

Isaac only stood long enough for Dimitri to make it out of sight before he collapsed to a small heap on the floor. There was something about Dimitri that made him want to break down. To forget about all the hard feelings of the past. As always his anger had gotten in the way.

“So, what did you guys do in the closet?” Isabel asked, her head poking out from a supply closet.

Isaac shrieked and threw a rain cloud in her direction, which only made her laugh even more.


End file.
